


Jealousy Gambit

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Making The Ex Jealous, Mutual Pining Darkpilot, Past Poe/Holdo, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What starts off as a jealousy technique becomes more.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Jealousy Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fake Relationship
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The bar was busy. Ben could swear that the background chatter was almost too loud, especially in contrast to Poe, who was uncharacteristically quiet. They’d both had rough weeks, and going to Maz’s bar...well, it was a good distraction, at least.   
  
Ben turned to look at Poe. “You’re not really touching your drink,” he said.   
  
Poe shrugged. “I’m okay. I mean...things have just been hard since Holdo and all...”  
  
Ben nodded grimly. He’d heard the details from Poe, and he already was furious with Holdo with how she’d treated Poe, how she’d just thrown Poe away. He couldn’t even imagine it, how anyone could just throw away someone so lovely and gentle and kind. but he supposed that some people made decisions that made no sense.   
  
“She’s here too,” Poe murmured. He was close to Ben. He could swear that their lips were all but close to touching. Ben almost wanted them to.   
  
“Holdo?” Ben looked around, and it was there that he saw Holdo, her shock of pink hair unmistakeable, talking with someone. Ben was about to turn back to Poe when he could have sworn that Holdo turned to look at him.  
  
She looked baleful. That was the best word. Like even the idea of Poe being separated from her...Ben almost pitied her. Almost.   
  
Poe whispered so low that Ben almost couldn’t hear him. “Quick, kiss me. Distract her.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
Ben could have sworn his heart just skipped a beat. “Okay.”  
  
He kissed Poe. Poe’s lips — it felt almost like a collision, soft lips against soft lips, and Ben had to stop himself from groaning into Poe’s mouth. He could swear that when their mouths opened, when the kiss got long enough that Ben wondered if it was entirely pretending, it was perfect, completely perfect.   
  
They broke away. Ben could swear that his head was spinning, even as he glanced back at Holdo, who looked almost injured before returning to her conversation. He almost felt bad. Almost.   
  
  
  
  
***  
  
It was later, as they walked out of the bar, that Ben turned to Poe, still feeling admittedly dazed from the kiss. From the fact that Poe, of all people, had kissed him.   
  
“It was amazing,” Poe said. “I mean...Holdo's so going to get me back for this later, but it was so worth it.”  
  
Ben nodded. “I will admit...there was a part of me that, while I was pretending...” He faltered. Could he tell Poe? “Poe, what if we were boyfriends? Like, for real boyfriends?”  
  
Poe paused. Then, “Ben...are you kidding me? I’d love that. I mean, I mostly needed something to piss Holdo off, but...I really do like you, Ben. I’ve liked you for a long time.”  
  
Ben could swear that he was speechless for a while, a long while, feeling like a runaway train had crashed into him, before grinning wildly. “Yes!” he said. “Fuck yes!”  
  
Ben hugged him, practically spun him around, and he could have sworn that it didn’t matter who noticed, who saw. He and Poe were together, and that was what mattered, and really? He didn’t care who was watching.


End file.
